


Vulnerable

by SensitiveScorpio



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveScorpio/pseuds/SensitiveScorpio
Summary: So this is what I wished had happened at the end of Spellbound as I regard that last scene as one of the most pivotal moments of Beast Boy and Raven’s relationship, and I am always going to feel cheated about how it was interrupted by Cyborg. It’s the first thing I’ve ever written on ao3 and it’s really rough, so though I’d love you guys to read and review please don’t be too harsh! I’m sensitive (heh heh)
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Vulnerable

Raven had always hated feeling vulnerable. 

It wasn’t as though she thought it to be the same as showing weakness - although she hated that too - but showing vulnerability meant people would pity her, and try to “be there” for her and Raven had come to distrust people’s motives. Because, let’s face it, no one wants to care for the daughter of a demon. Not without something being in it for them.

So she vowed to always keep herself locked up. Both metaphorically, and physically. Not letting anything out, so no one would try to come in. It worked well, or, well-enough, although sometimes she could feel her facade cracking, letting an expression of fear, or sadness, or pain rise to the surface. But never for too long. She would squash it down and meditate for as long as it took to have those feelings dissipate. She told herself it didn’t matter that after each success she would feel a little more empty. 

It all got a lot harder once she met her friends.

The Titans. The only people who never thought she was creepy or a freak. Her family. By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late to correct her mistake. Her four friends had slipped past her barriers and become close to her, and though she wanted to kick herself for making such a careless mistake, she realized it was what was best for her. Each of them had qualities she could learn from, and that would allow her to grow and become better.

That didn’t mean she had changed entirely. She still despised feeling vulnerable, and she still hated herself whenever she felt the fear, or sadness, or pain creep its way up and threaten to expose itself across her face. And she still vowed never to cry in front of her teammates, never to reveal that side of herself.

...that’s why she didn’t understand why she was crying so violently right now and couldn’t stop. She had never betrayed herself like this before, so why did Beast Boy’s sympathetic face release this torrent of emotion from inside of her? All she knew was one minute he was outside her door talking to her, and the next she had her arms wound so tightly around his waist and was sobbing so passionately into his neck, that the force of her outburst had knocked them both to the floor where they were currently sprawled.

She realized how strange she was acting, and she wished she could calm down before Beast Boy got too freaked out and left, but for some reason the thought of him leaving made Raven cry even harder, and she only tightened her vice-like grip around him and let the sobs wrack her body. 

Only after she became aware of the gentle, almost tentative, stroking of Beast Boy’s hands on her head did she remember to breathe, and relax into his warmth, sighing as she felt the rise and fall of his chest.

Only then, did she become acutely aware of just how close they were, and stiffen as she felt the panic clawing its way up her throat as she realized just how much she had shown to him. She pulled her face from his warmth, unwound her arms from his sides, and attempted to push herself off of him and run back to her room because she could feel more tears, tears caused by an entirely different kind of pain, coming back, when she was tugged backwards by her cape, and enveloped by long arms back into the protective heat of him, and was shushed and calmed by the soothing words murmured into the top of her head.

And then, at last, she calmed enough to look up at him, and answer the question asked by his hesitantly understanding eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, sort of rough, and I’m pretty sure I changed the tense a whole bunch of times?? Please leave suggestions!


End file.
